Running
by MegaRune
Summary: Bella and her little brother escape from an abusive situation. She's afraid her father will find her no matter what. When trying to get a job, she meets one of our wonderful Cullens. What will happen if Bella was right and Charlie is still after her. What if he isn't human? What if she and her little brother aren't either? What are they? Bella/Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Now you might be wondering. "Why the fuck is she staring a new story and she can barely update the one she is doing now?" Well here is my simple answer. "Because I fucking can." Nah that's really rude. Anyway I did this because...I wanted too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Any and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**BellaPOV**

The rain beat down on the ground around us as we huddled under an awning. People stepped around us with their umbrellas. The combination of rain and wind was terrible. I could feel Aaron shivering next to me. Glancing over I saw him glaring at a man across the street. The man was wearing a trench coat, his umbrella up as he lit a cigarette. He smirked at us before walking off. People were harsh towards the less fortunate in this town. Someone went so far as to spit on us as she passed by, calling us dirty trash before dipping into her office building. Shivering, I wrapped my arms around myself. I tried to create some semblance of warmth in my drenched clothing. My fingers were numb and slightly purple at the tips.

"Bella." My little brother's voice drifted to my ears.

"Yes Aaron?" I looked over at him. His dirty blonde hair was wet against the side of his face.

"W-we should go." He shivered. Pointing to two women dressed in business apparel talking to a police officer. It was obvious they wanted us to be moved. The stout one was scowling slightly while pointing in our direction. From the look on the officer's face, her case was well pleaded. He made his way over to us, his hand on his gun belt.

"You two can't be here. You're soliciting and interfering with the traffic on the sidewalks. You have to move immediately." His voice was gruff and harsh. He obviously had no compassion for two freezing homeless children that were drenched from head to toe. Without argument we gathered what little things we had and walked down the street.

"I hate this town." Aaron mumbled. His voice was shaky. From a combination of bitter cold and anger.

"I know, I hate it too. But right now we have no money for bus tickets."

We were walking for about 10 minutes when I spotted a soup kitchen. I was flooded with relief and a little bit of shock. Honestly, I didn't expect this town to have a soup kitchen. Grabbing my brother's elbow, I made a beeline for the building. Inside was also a relief. When we stepped into the building I was hit with a blast of hot air. I wrapped my arm around Aaron's shoulder and made my way over to the line. We must gotten here pretty late compared to the other because there was only one serving of food left. I gave it to Aaron who scowled at me.

"You need this more than me." He was right. Ever since we left home I had steadily been losing weight. But the selfless part of me wanted to take care of my little brother. So that's just what I did.

"No Aaron. Either you eat this or I'm going to smack you." He grumbled before making his was over to an empty table. I dropped our bags on the ground near the table. They land on the floor with a wet plop. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair. I smiled as I watch Aaron scarf down the soup and bread. Reaching over the table, I ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance. I heard someone clear their throat. Turning I saw a woman. An extremely pale and extremely beautiful woman. She had caramel hair that was about shoulder length. Her face was kind and heart shaped. But the most intriguing thing about her were her golden eyes. She reminded me of my mom.

"Can I help you miss?" I tried to keep my voice as kind as possible.

"I came to bring you this." Her voice was just as beautiful as the rest of her. She held her hands out in front of her. In her hand was a thermos. I took it from her with a small thank you to which she smiled and walked away. Opening the thermos the lovely aroma of chicken soup assaulted my nose, causing my stomach to growl. Hesitantly I took a sip of the soup and was pleased with the taste. Smiling slightly at the kindness of the strange woman, I happily finished the soup. Looking up I saw that my brother was done with his food. His eyes were half closed. Standing up, I walked around asking if this place also housed the homeless. I knew that some places only served as a kitchen. I was pleased when the lady pointed out that the rooms were upstairs. Thanking her, I made my way over to my half asleep brother, gathered our things, and made my way upstairs. In the room were two cots and a small dresser. There wasn't much, but it was a place to sleep and stay warm. I was rather pleased that my clothes had dried enough so that when I climbed onto the bed it didn't completely soak the sheets.

"G'night Bella." My brother's sleepy voice mumbled from the other side of the room. The sound of his soft snores soon followed. Staring up at the ceiling, I remembered what got us in this situation in the first place.

"_Damn it Renee! How could you be so fucking stupid?!" Charlie's angry voice filtered into the small room I shared with my brother. They were arguing again. I knew it would be over soon. It was never anything too serious._

"_Charlie. These children need help and you're too much of a prideful idiot to get help from your fucking parents." Renee yelled back. _

"_I just don't want my parent's in our business that's all. The first thing out of my father's mouth will be 'I told you so' and I don't want to hear it!"_

"_Oh grow the hell up Charlie. Do you hear yourself right now? You sound so fucking immature!" _

"_Is that why you fucked our neighbor?" Charlie asked. My brows furrowed together in confusion. Mom had an affair? I looked up and saw that my brother had the same expression on his face, it was also mixed with sadness._

"_What are you talking about?" Mom sounded caught. Her voice raised in pitch._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about you stupid whore. Fucking every man in the neighborhood you could find for money!" I couldn't let Charlie say those things to my mom. Before I knew it I was headed down the stairs and in Charlie's face, I could feel my brother standing behind me._

"_Don't you dare talk to mom that way!" Next thing I knew I felt a sharp stinging pain in my cheek, and I was laying on the floor. Everyone looked at Charlie shocked. He hit me? Then mom lost it. She lunged at Charlie. He looked momentarily shocked before he flung her off to the side. Renee hit her head on the edge of the kitchen counter. Panic rose up in me, her body was too still and she had a growing pool of blood around her head. Charlie sniffed and rubbed the back of his sleeve over his nose. Scoffing at Renee's motionless form he quickly turned his attention to me and Aaron. Without hesitating I quickly got to my feet and grabbed Aaron's hand, dashing up the stairs and into our room. I locked the door and put the dresser in front of it. Tears ran down my face as I flew around the room, packing everything I could into two bags. Aaron was frozen in the middle of the room, his eyes wide and glossy. I could hear our father's footsteps ascending the stairs._

"_Come on out guys. You saw she attacked me right?" He called out._

"_Aaron snap out of it." I shook my brother's shoulders to get him out of his daze. He blinked rapidly as tears started to fall from his eyes._

"_Mom." His voice croaked. _

"_I know. We have to get out of here right now." I tried to keep myself together for him. Grabbing his arm, I dragged him over to the window of our room. I could hear the doorknob rattling._

"_Open this door you little shits!" Charlie yelled through the door, banging so hard I thought the wood would splinter. I quickly opened the window and tossed two backpacks outside. We could easily make this jump. We've done it plenty of times before._

"_Aaron jump." He nodded shakily and grabbed the window frame. He looked down before jumping out, landing on the ground below with a thud. I looked out the window to check to see if he was alright._

"_I-I'm ok. You need to jump now too." I nodded to him and prepared to jump when I heard to door burst open, the dresser turned over as Charlie barreled into the room. I quickly tried to jump out the window when his arms wrapped around my waist._

"_Where do you think you're going huh?" His voice was menacing in my ear. I struggled in her arms before letting my elbow fly back. It caught him in the eye and he immediately let go, groaning in pain. Not waiting for him to recover, I made a mad dash to the window before leaping out. I landed on the ground in a weird crouch. My hands and feet stung slightly from the impact, but other than that I was fine. Aaron grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up, quickly running down the street. I followed him quickly. Stopping in my tracks I turned to the place I once called home. In there my mother lay possibly dead. Glaring at the man in our old bedroom window I turned on my heels and quickly headed for the nearest payphone. After calling the police and giving them the houses address, I hung up before they could ask for a name. I caught up to Aaron who was waiting at the end of the street. _

"_Where to now?" He asked. His eyes were red and puffy._

"_Grandma and grandpa's house." And with that we headed off._

My eyes watered slightly at the memory, but I quickly wiped my eyes. We would have been home free. Unfortunately there was no more grandma and grandpa. Charlie had made sure of it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story.**

**-MegaRune**

* * *

**Rosalie: Are you going to sign your name at the end of every fucking chapter?**

**Me: o.o Where da fuq did you come from?**

**Alice: Just answer the woman!**

**Me: Of course I am!**

**Emmett: She's so full of herself.**

**-they all walk away from me-**

**Me: That was weird...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh look I updated this one too. Bet you didn't see that one coming. *smug face***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Only a few character in this story, and all mistakes.**

* * *

BellaPOV

I was woken up by Aaron shaking my shoulder. Groaning, I smacked his hands away and turned over, mumbling 'five more minutes'. I heard a huff before the shaking stopped. Satisfied I let myself doze off once more. Or at least I tried to before a certain little demon brother of mine pushed me off the side of my cot. Landing on the floor, I let out a groan and sat up to glare at my brother who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on. I want breakfast." Was all he said before he grabbed his bag and left the room. Sighing I stood up and straightened my clothes and my hair to the best of my ability without a mirror. I picked up my bag and headed out the room. When I walked into the cafeteria area I spotted my brother in the line. He mouthed 'I got you' and I nodded before making my way over to an empty table. I started to look around for that woman that I saw yesterday, but I figured that she doesn't work here regularly. After Aaron and I ate breakfast we headed back out so that I could find a job. I filled applications for fast food places, a diner, an outdoors shop and even a clothing shop. With the little bit of money that we found lying around and some forgotten change from some game machines, I managed to get us some food. I was making my way out of the store when I ran into what felt like a brick wall.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized as I stood up from the ground, rubbing my sore hip. When I looked up at the person I ran into, my heart nearly stopped. She was beautiful. Her long golden tresses fell down her shoulders in waves. Her full lips were just begging to be kissed. Her skin was a beautiful ivory. And her eyes…they were the same strange honey color of the lady before.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry about your food." When she spoke her voice was so smooth and bell like. I looked down and noticed that the food had spilled out of the bag.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath. Gathering up the food, I discarded it into a nearby trashcan.

"Let me buy you some more food." She offered. I turned around to face her and saw a small smile on her face.

"I couldn't let you waste money on me."

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault that you dropped it all on the ground anyway." I studied her face for a minute before sighing and nodding. Her smile grew and I could see her flawless white teeth. After we went in the store and she bought the food I thanked her.

"No thanks necessary. It was my pleasure…"

"Oh I'm Bella." I held my hand out to her, praying it wasn't actually as clammy as I thought.

She took my hand in hers. And damn was it cold! "I'm Rosalie Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Rosalie. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to my brother. It was nice meeting you, and thanks for the food. Hopefully I can pay you back." Already backing down the sidewalk, she answered.

"It was nice meeting you as well Bella. Maybe I'll see you around sometime. And don't worry about paying me back!" by the end of her sentence, she had disappeared around the corner. I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth. _Rosalie. _Turning around I headed back in the direction of Aaron.

RosaliePov

What the fuck was that? Since when am I nice to people? I mulled over my encounter with the beautiful girl from earlier. Her dark brown hair with red highlights. Her heart shaped face. Her bottom lip was slightly bigger than her top, giving her a pouty look. And I swear I could get lost in those wonderful green eyes. I gasped as I realized what I was thinking. Groaning, I pulled into the large garage beside our house. Getting out of the car, I accidentally slammed the door as I made my way to the house.

"Rosalie? Stop slamming doors!" Edward yelled as he walked around the corner. I made sure to block my thoughts from the nosy mind reader. He obviously didn't like this. "Why are you blocking your thoughts from me?"

I rolled my eyes at his drama queen act as I sat down on the couch next to Alice whose face was buried in a fashion magazine. "Because Eddie boy many people, like myself, like to have our thoughts remain private. You don't like it? Too fucking bad."

"Rosalie language!" Esme admonished as she stepped in from the kitchen. No doubt she was cooking for that homeless shelter she was volunteering at. Rolling my eyes, I picked up a car magazine. On the cover was the very expensive and very sexy Lamborghini Egoista. One day that car was going to be mine, well when Carlisle stops being such a prude about cars.

"Esme Rosalie is blocking her thoughts from me." Edward whined.

"Really Edward? You're tattling now?"

"Children please no arguing. I'm sick of hearing you two bicker constantly." Being the mature vampire I am, I poked my tongue out at the bronze haired baby. Who huffed and disappeared upstairs to sulk some more. "Well I'm going to the shelter. Anyone want to come with me?"

Nobody answered as usual and Esme sighed before going into the kitchen to retrieve the pot. Just then Edward came back downstairs and walked over to his piano. He started to play a song that he composed a long time ago. It was supposed to be his tribute to me becoming his sister, but I knew better.

"So Rosalie. Are you going to tell me-"Before he could finish his statement, I flashed into the kitchen to help Esme.

"Is it too late to volunteer to go with you?" Esme smiled at me before handing me the giant pot. The heat didn't bother me. I waited outside by the Mercedes while Esme went to get the keys. Laying a towel in the back seat, I laid the pot on top of it. Esme insisted I put the seatbelt around the pot.

"So what made you decide to go? Wait let me guess, Edward."

"I don't know when he got to be so whiny Esme. I try not to argue with him, but sometimes he acts like a little b-…girl." I changed my word choice when I caught the look on Esme's face.

"You have to remember Rosalie that Edward cares for us all. He just wants to make sure that nothing is going on."

"More like he wants to be a colossal pain in the ass." I muttered under my breath, but unfortunately Esme caught it. She pinched my upper arm. Hard. I winced and shot a glare at my adoptive mother, who was simply smiling smugly. The rest of the ride to the shelter was spent in silence. When we got there I helped Esme set up in the kitchen, before the smell of lavender and freesia met my nose. Across the room sitting at a table was Bella. Was she volunteering her as well? Then I looked down and noticed there were two worn bags around her feet. Bella was homeless?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't be afraid to leave suggestions and feedback. They are both greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Emmett: Look guys! She didn't sign her name.**

**Cullens: What?!**

**Me: I figured if I stopped signing it you would all stop showing up...it didn't work.**

**Alice: *makes goo-goo eyes at Bella***

**Bella: *winks and licks her lips***

**Me: *fantasizing***

**Rosalie: Guys if you're reading this story...the author is an idiot.**


End file.
